An Interesting Train Ride
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: It's 7th year. hermione and Malfoy are Head Boy and Girl, there is a new Headmaster, and what happens when Malfoy decides to ruffle Hermione's feathers a little bit? One shot! Previously known as SorchaSaoirse.


_**An Interesting Train Ride**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the plot. All the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Sadly this also means Draco.

* * *

On a sunny morning in September, children ranging from 11 to 17 walked through Kings Cross station. They were making their way to platform 9 ¾ where they would board the Hogwarts Express for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three students in particular had already boarded the train and were searching for a compartment. Among the students was Head Girl, Hermione Granger. She was trying to explain to her friend, Ronald Weasley, that Professor McGonagall couldn't be Headmistress.

"Ron, how many times do I have to explain this? Professor McGonagall isn't Headmistress. She signed the letters with 'Assistant Headmistress' and said that there is now a new Headmaster. Ron, she said Headmaster, not Headmistress." Hermione explained, brushing a lock of her chestnut brown hair, which she'd managed to tame, out of her face.

"But Hermione, who else could it be?" Ron questioned, in a voice that was nearly whiny.

"I don't know, Ron. I'm sure you'll find out at the feast." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. He was beginning to get on her nerves with this.

"What about you? Wouldn't you find out then too?" It was Harry who questioned her now. At least he had accepted the fact that Professor McGonagall had kept her Assistant Headmistress position and let someone else take over as Headmaster.

"Actually no. I need to meet both the new Head Boy and the new Headmaster so we can hold a prefect meeting when everyone has boarded." Hermione replied.

"So will you tell us who the new Headmaster is, 'Mione?" Ron asked her, his voice still nearing a whine.

"No, Ron. You'll find out with everyone else." Hermione told him, trying not to lose her temper.

"Aw, Hermione. Come on, you won't get in trouble or anything for telling us." This time his voice was actually a whine. It grated on Hermione's nerves more than someone running long fingernails down a blackboard.

"I said no, Ron. Now I have to go." With that Hermione walked down the aisle of the train toward the Head compartment at the front. On her way she caught a glimpse of Malfoy walking ahead of her in the same direction.

_I wonder where he's going,_ Hermione thought. She didn't have time to think on it because Ginny came running up from behind her.

"Hey 'Mione! I heard you got Head Girl! Congratulations!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, hugging Hermione. Hermione smiled at the young red-head.

"Thanks, Ginny. I'd love to stay and talk but I've got to get to the Head compartment." Hermione told her, hugging her back.

"All right, 'Mione. I'll see you when I go to the prefect meeting." Hermione said goodbye and continued to the front of the train for the Head meeting. When she entered the compartment she saw Malfoy with his legs propped up on the seat in front of him.

"Malfoy, don't tell me you're..."Hermione started.

"Head Boy? Why yes, I am Granger." Malfoy finished. Hermione let out a sigh and took a seat away from his legs. She pulled out a book and began reading while she waited for the new Headmaster. Occasionally she glanced up and saw Malfoy looking at her. Finally, after about two minutes she couldn't take it anymore and asked,

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" He smirked at her. He couldn't resist ruffling her feathers a little bit. She always reacted just the way he wanted her to. He knew the limits to it though, especially after 3rd year when she smacked him.

"I couldn't help but notice you finally got fashion sense, Granger." he said, loving the look that crossed her face. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he kissed her.

_Where the bloody hell did that come from?_ Malfoy thought. _I can't kiss Granger! She's a bloody Gryffindor. And she's a mudblood!_

"Malfoy, why must you be such a bloody git all the time?" Hermione asked, breaking Malfoy's train of thought.

"Merlin, I never thought I'd hear such a strong word come from little miss know-it-all bookworm." He let his feet drop to the ground so he could sit up. Hermione had no idea what he was going to do when he leaned forward, letting their faces draw closer. When he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, she was shocked. What shocked her even more was the fact that she responded.

_Merlin, Malfoy can kiss, _Hermione thought, not letting the fact that she was kissing Malfoy rather passionately register. Malfoy deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she surprisingly allowed. He let their tongues battle for a brief 20 seconds before pulling away. Just as he did he noticed the open compartment door in which stood an extremely shocked Headmaster Severus Snape. Malfoy just sat back with a grin on his face as Snape seemingly ignored what he walked in on and began to tell the two Heads about their duties.

* * *

**A/n**: So what do you think? It's just a short little fic I wrote. It isn't really that good though. Read and review please!!!


End file.
